Genius
by Dark Amphithere
Summary: One-shot. It's lonely at the top. Being a genius isn't as great as it sounds. Just ask an Alakazam.


Inspiration for this story? Well, I was using my Alakazam (Al is one of my most prized Pokémon…ever…) and I was thinking about their intelligence and how they're THE smartest Pokémon…but how THEY might feel about that. So, behold! I have spawned a fic from an Alakazam's point of view…even though I like Kadabra better.

**000**

A genius.

I hear them whispering. I hear them all gossiping about me while my back is turned, as I walk beside my trainer. I can hear them, even if they don't use words…the tiniest thought, the smallest notion…and I hear it. The joys of telekinesis.

A genius. That is what we are considered. Most Psychic Pokémon are very high on the intelligence scale, as most of us are similar to human beings. Gardevoir, Medicham, Hypno…they're all very smart.

And then there's me. Alakazam.

Abra are widely considered to be the most intelligent basic Pokémon in the world, despite their deep sleeps. Within that drowsy body is a sharp mind. Kadabra are considered even better, as they are more willing to fight. Having an intelligent and powerful Pokémon fight for you, to do your bidding? It truly gives a trainer a feeling of superiority…I suppose that's why Kadabra are more popular.

But Alakazam…we are a different story…

For starters, we are smarter than Kadabra. At least twice as smart, most likely even more so. We are considered to have an intelligence equal to that of a supercomputer. But we are different than supercomputers…we have a heart, a soul, and a body to move around with...

And that's why it hurts.

A genius. It hurts to be a genius.

Do you understand what it's like to be an Alakazam? Not many would…

You have to be traded…exchanged. Given to another trainer. Many trainers consider this to be okay, as if the Pokémon doesn't care. We have a different view…most Pokémon see it as a betrayal of trust.

However, most of these...more common Pokémon, will forget their old trainers. They grow to love their new trainer, until the memories of their original trainer fades from their minds.

How I envy them.

For most Pokémon, they are simply traded, nothing more. As for my kind…we are traded, and then we undergo a transformation…trainers call it evolution. Simply put, when a Kadabra is traded, he becomes an Alakazam. But after that, do we grow to bond with our new trainer?

No. Most of the time, we are given back to the original trainer. And most Pokémon are hurt that their trainer would give them away simply to make them stronger…Haunters, Graveler, Machoke…they all feel this pain. It is considered one of the worst offences one can commit against a Pokémon, against a loyal friend and partner. But soon, they too forget the pain and grow to love their new trainers.

But Alakazam…we are cursed with an incredibly large intelligence…we never forget the pain, the betrayal…and when other Pokémon forget, we remember.

And we endure it. Because we are geniuses.

But torment doesn't stop there for my kind. Gengar and Machamp are accepted by others. Machamp are social, and love to help people and such. Gengar are popular for their fun loving attitude.

And then there is myself.

A genius.

We are disliked. We are envied. We are shunned.

And all because of what? Because we were given away to another trainer and given back…because we suffered through emotional suffering in order to be given an enormous intellect.

Oh yes. A wonderful trade. Why don't our trainers just laugh at us and mock us?

Pokémon hate us. They hate our power. They hate our brains. I hear lowly Pidgeys twittering angrily about me. How I "think I'm so high and mighty because I'm smart", or "how Psychics think they're so cool", and "how I think I look so cool holding my spoons like weapons."

I am hated for something I didn't even want!

I was happy being a simple Kadabra…I would even take the monotonous existence of an ABRA over what I have now. I'd rather be the smallest Caterpie, the weakest Bidoof, the most annoying Tentacool.

But no. I am not a Caterpie. I am not a Bidoof. I am not a Tentacool. What am I?

A genius.

Plain and simple.

A presence that is powerful is a presence that is viewed as a threat.

Other Pokémon fear me…they fear my power…my strengths…and especially my intelligence.

They all whisper behind me…I hear them now, even as these thoughts rush through my head…they envy me. They wish they were stronger…they wish they were smarter…as smart and powerful as me.

They wish they had MY intelligence.

Ha! If only they knew!

Intelligence doesn't buy happiness. Take my enormous, GENIUS, brain for a day and see!

I'm mistrusted. I've tried to make friends before…they all think that I'm trying to use them for something. They think that I'm simply going to manipulate them to achieve my own needs. After all, I'm smart enough, right? If every smart Pokémon did that, then there would be no such thing as friendship in this world.

But are the other smart Pokémon are okay. They are able to make friends. Why?

Because they are just smart. They are not THE SMARTEST. They are not AT THE TOP.

They are not what I am.

A genius.

So, what is my life? Wild Pokémon gossiping about me, envying me, hating me. Other Pokémon fearing my intelligence and think that I think that I am too good for them. My trainer is willing to betray our trust and friendship and trade me over, only to take me back after I've become stronger. After I've become the Pokémon he needs.

A genius.

I am the smartest Pokémon. And I'm probably one of the most miserable. And what else am I?

A genius.

Oh yes, it's DEFINITELY worth it. Definitely worth all of the suffering.

The only reason why I stay with this so-called friend of mine is simply because I have nowhere else to go. No wild Pokémon will accept me. And going to another trainer? I would simply be treated like an extremely smart tool by them. The same as I am treated by my current trainer.

A genius.

It's lonely at the top.

A genius.

**000**

Well, this turned how differently than I expected. This Alakazam turned out to be more sarcastic than I expected. But seriously? You trade a Pokémon to your friend, it evolves, and you take it back. How do you think that makes them feel? –even though I am guilty of it-

But honestly? I've never wanted to be the best. Because everyone HATES the best. Which is why being the best sucks. Everyone is jealous of the best, leading the best to become an outcast. I mean, at least people would accept a Gengar. But a genius Alakazam…seems like the ordinary Pokémon would be all like "NERD! LOSER! GENIUS!"

And so I decided to make a ranting Alakazam fanfiction. We're done.

Reviews would be great. :D


End file.
